It is known to provide a gaming system which comprises a plurality of player operable gaming devices connected together in a network and a bonus game controller which communicates with the gaming devices through the network and implements a bonus game when a bonus trigger is received from a gaming device.
Typically, the bonus game controller includes a relatively large screen which is disposed at a location such that players of the gaming devices are able to view the bonus game currently being played by one of the players.
However, with this type of bonus game arrangement, there is little interest in the bonus game by players of the gaming devices not involved in the bonus game.